Raised By Rose
by XtremeFan394
Summary: What if Lily and Petunia had an older sister named Rose, who takes Harry from the Dursleys doorstep and raises him Alongside her own family? Will Dumbledore have something to say? Please R&R
1. Two Birds, One Stone

**Summery: What if Lily and Petunia had an older sister named Rose who takes Harry off the Dursleys doorstep and raises him, against Dumbledores wishes A.U.**

 **A\N: Hey guys! I've read all kinds of fics but I've never read one like this so I thought I would write it myself. if you review you get 200 points for your house:]**

 **I would also like to say that this story has been almost completely rewritten so I can improve it, I really think you'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the great Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Good luck, Harry Potter." were the last words Albus Dumbledore spoke before disappearing.

I had been hiding behind the neighbors fence when Dumblefore, McGonagall and Hagrid had left my nephew Harry on the doorstep of my sister Petunia.

As I stood there, silent in the dark shadows, I thought for a moment about what was apparently supposed to happen and I shook my head, if there was one thing I knew about Petunia It's that she hates magic with a burning passion and anything to do with it, including my other sister Lily and her husband James. So I knew Petunia would not take Harry in with open arms and that a life with them would be one of true pain. Walking out from behind the fence, I now took off the only now still half invisible invisibility cloak that I'd been wearing. I had known the charm on it would wear off eventually when I'd decided to bring it along, but I only needed it for tonight.

So Bothering not to pick it back up and fold it away, I checked my watch and saw that it was 2:25am, my husband Zander would be here in 5 minutes to take Harry and I home. I walked over to the doorstep and picked up the little bundle that was Harry Potter and looked him over. Just like I'd been told, he looked just like his father had, but with the exception of having Lily's beautiful green eyes and this made me smile. Just then there was a silent _crack_ as Zander apperated behind me.

"How is he?" Zander asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smiled up at him "He's fine, what about Sirius?" I asked.

Depite popular belief, Zander and I refused and still do deny to believe that Sirius Black- True Blue Marauder and surrogate brother to James was the true spy all along and we definitely didn't believe that he would ever betray Lily and James, so Zander being the stealthy wizard that he is, was to go, capture and bring him back to the house where Zander's sister Xayla would watch over him until Zander and I could question him Zander sighed but nodded all the same "He killed Peter, I think... I got him right before the ministry arrived. He's out cold and magically tied up in our basement."

I grinned and gave him a quick kiss before saying "That's the weirdest thing I think you've ever said, now come on let's go, there is still so much that needs to be done."

Zander removed his arms from around my waist with a nod and took my arm "Hold tight" he ordered. I held Harry tighter in my arms as we apperated home.

We landed in a thicket of trees, and together, we started walking until we were standing in front of a two story house. Only Zander and I could see it with the exception of Xayla as the house was under the Fidlius charm (I being the Secret Keeper), along with a large variety of other charms.

Walking into the house I noticed that Xayla had obviously not been terribly bothered by keeping watch of our little Crim friend in the basement as she'd done some cleaning up, As before I had gone to go get Harry there had been some dishes in the sink. Now the sink was empty and loud music blasted from somewhere in the distance of the house and at this, I smiled, "Xayla!" I called as I entered the living room.

"Rose!" I heard her call from the basement and the music stopped.

"Yes hun, it's me and we have the B.W.L." I said, about 5 minutes later Xayla walked in, floating behind her was a now fully awake Sirius Black. Xayla had him tied up and blind folded.

"What's a B.W.L.?" asked Sirius bewildered, this would have been a stupid question had he not been blind folded or perhaps not- Did he know Harry was alive? Did he care? I'm sure he does but I have to know for certain.

"It's a sandwich you moron." lied Xayla in an annoyed voice as she lightly hit the back of his head.

Handing Harry to Xayla I whispered "Take Harry upstairs to one of the extra bedrooms, turn the bed into a crib, lay him down, sit with him and put a silencing charm over the room just in case he starts crying." I then turned to look at my husband and waited until Xayla and Harry were safely upstairs before saying "Zander go get the Veritaserum " Nodding, he walked over to a cupboard above a book shelf, opened the door on the utmost left and pulled a small vial with clear liquid in it out and with a wave of Zander's wand Sirius' blind fold came off.

Zander handed me the vial, and without a word, He walked into the kitchen and came back out a moment later with a bottle of water which he also handed to me. Nodding as I took the water, I put three drops of Veritesirm into the bottle and forced Sirius to drink some. All I then had to say was "Explain everything." and he did. He told us how Peter was the real secret keeper, how he had been the unsuspected spy for so long and how he had faked his own death.

By the time he was finished with his explanation, The young Black was practically in tears, the shame, pain, sadness and regret shinning clear in his once bright, mischievous dark eyes.


	2. Expecting

The next couple weeks weren't easy. At first all my nephew seemed to do was cry for his parents, then when he wasn't doing that, he was fussing over something else I couldn't give him and it simply broke my heart. Then when I looked at the Daily Prophet, about ten days later, the first two things I saw were a 10,000 galleon reward for the capture of Sirius Orion Black and a 25,000 galleon reward to anyone who knows anything as to the whereabouts of Harry James Potter.

"So they've finally noticed he's missing," said Zander looking over my shoulder at the newspaper.

Setting down the newspaper, I began trying to feed a very fussy Harry. "Come on Harry eat, it's yummy." I said trying to get Harry to eat his breakfast. But the dark haired boy just shook his head, swating at the spoon.

"NO UMMY! NO EAT!"

"Man, I give up, Sirius you come feed him." I said after a few more useless attempts of trying to get Harry to eat, only to get food thrown at me and now glaring at the spoon in my hand, I stood.

Sirius, who was sitting on the other side of Harry, grinned. "I think he wants to feed himself." he said chuckling.

"After yesterday, hell no." I said remembering the events of last nights dinner.

"Aw, come on Rosie give him one more chance." said Zander smiling.

"Yeah and you can't feed him forever." agreed Xayla, as she entered the room.

"Alright," I sighed, taking Harry's hand and giving him the spoon. "I-" I stopped speaking abruptly, and clapped my hands to my mouth. Standing up I walked quickly into the bathroom. As soon as I reached the loo, I began to throw up.

"Rose!" exclaimed Zander rushing into the bathroom. He helped me sit comfortably next to the toilet, just in case I started throwing up again. Grabbing a hair tie off the counter top, Zander helped me tie back my wavy strawberry blonde hair.

"Are you Alright?" Xayla asked walking into the room.

I could only nod, because I knew for sure that I wasn't sick. "Zander." I said weakly.

"What is it sweetie?" he responded gently, running his fingers through my pony tail.

"I think I know why I just- um..."

"Regurgitated your breakfast?" My sister-in-law offered and I nodded.

I was so scared, I had been wondering for awhile now- Because I was late, I had just assumed that I was simply stressed because of Lily's death- I honestly had no clue as to how he would react. We've never really discussed this.

"Why?" he asked, glancing from me to his sister, now suspicious.

"I- I think I'm pregnant." I said watching him carefully to see what his reaction would be.

"How do you know?" Zander asked, excitement evident in his voice.

"Well I've been having stomach pains, I haven't had my period this month and I just now threw up, it's obvious isn't it?" I asked excitedly, seeing Zander excited was making me excited.

"But wait," Xayla said suddenly "Rose, it's not like you can go to a hospital or anything, everyone thinks your dead."

Oh, yeah" I said softly, in my excitement, I almost forgot about that.

When I was about twenty five there was a death eater raid in the town where I'd been living. Loads of people had died and in the end so many had passed away that I was able to disappear and be proclaimed dead. I've been supposedly "dead" for three years now. This of course makes the whole situation with Harry better because, who would suspect a dead women of taking and raising Harry. The only reason I faked my death was because being related to Lily in the wizarding world was becoming rather dangerous. Lily was actually the one who told me it would be safer if I did so.

"We can have a home birth," said Zander not letting the fact that I'm supposed to be dead ruin his excitement.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, walking into the room, Harry in his arms.

"Zander and Rose are going to be a mum and a dad!" Xayla squealed.

"Really?" Sirius asked excitedly. Harry seeing everyone else getting excited, started bouncing, laughing and clapping his hands.

"Yeah, I'll make a great mum." Zander laughed, having registered Xayla mixing up her word order.

The next few months passed very slowly, and it seemed to me as if nine millennia was slowly crawling by as apposed to the nine months I was being forced to wait. Despite my impatience however, I did manage to find ways of tracking time in a more creative way. I would often find that I enjoyed examining myself, in body and in mind.

My morning sickness became more and more frequent, then began to slow as my stomach had also started to grow out more, and this made it hard to bend over and for someone like me, that became a real problem real quick, because I was one who prided myself on a perfectly clean and pristine home which I maintained myself with occasional help from my husband and his sister and without this, I found that even with all my rest, I was becoming more, well... restless.

Harry wasn't helping anything either because for reasons completely unknown to me, he'd become even fussier then ever lately and so in response, I sent Zander to a muggle store to buy a television which in the end seemed to brighten everyones mood.

"Annie Wosie" Harry called as he ran into the room and jumped into my lap.

"What is it Harry?" I asked shifting him so he wasn't putting too much pressure on my stomach.

"Me Wan bwuder!" he demanded in what he clearly thought was a big boy voice.

"Wait what." I asked startled by the utterly random demand.

"I think he said he wants a brother." Came Sirius' voice as he walked into the room, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Harry but your about to be getting a new baby cousin." I said gently.

"WAN BWUDER WAN BWUDWER! Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs.

I looked at Sirius, who walked over picked Harry up and screamed "WHY!"

"Wait, Sirius what are you doing?" I asked startled. The dark haired man just gave me a look that said to go with it.

Harry smiled up at Sirius and said, "Cus, I wan a bwuder best fend." The small boy said.

Sirius looked at him and grinned "We'll see What we Can do."

That night, after putting Harry to bed, Sirius and I talked to Zander and Xayla to see what they think "Well," said Xayla "I don't know about you guys but I like the sound of other little kids running around in here."

Sirius nodded "I agree, and it would be good for Harry to have other kids, his own age to play with. I mean it's not like we can take him to play at a park. The ministry even has the muggles looking for him."

I looked at Zander, who nodded slightly. "Alright we'll adopt One boy and since I'm having a baby soon he or she won't be that much younger so I think that should be fine right?" He asked and we all agreed.

"So that's it?" I asked and everyone was just about to nod in agreement when Sirius suddenly looked at all of us, a strange look on his face, as if something serious had just occurred to him.

"What is it Sir?" I asked and after a moment, he said.

"I think I know the subconscious reason why Harry wants a brother."

"Because he's lonely?" Xayla tried in a sarcastic attempt at humor but nobody laughed as the light eyed Black whispered.

"Did you know that Lily was pregnant when she died and I think Harry could feel it."

Dead silence remained in the room, even as everyone set off for bed, all of us thinking the same thing as we drifted off into our minds, _What the bloody hell am I getting myself into?_


	3. The Orphanage

We all woke bright and early the next morning.

Harry was already awake and bouncing on his bed when I went into his bedroom to wake him up "Oh, your already awake." I said smiling at him as I walked into his room.

"Hi Annie Wosie," he said, stopping his bouncing.

"Come on Harry, it's time to get ready to go." I said picking him up and carrying him into the bathroom. I dressed him in a pair of tan kakis, a blue and white sweater vest and his favorite pair of shoes that light up every time he takes a step. As I watched him happily shift from bone foot to the other, watching his shoes light up, I couldn't help but dwell on what Sirius had said the night before. When she'd died- No! when she'd been murdered, Lily had been expecting a child, as I am now. Had it been a boy or a girl? What had she been planning to name it? How far along was she?

I sighed heavily and shook my head as the small green eyed Potter now tugged at me to take him downstairs, it was breakfast time now and obviously he was hungry, so picking the boy up, I poked him in his stomach, causing him to giggle and carried him downstairs, deciding to put Lily out of my mind as I did. When I brought Harry into the kitchen, Sirius used his wand to temporarily turn Harrys' hair light sandy blond and his eyes blue, he also put a charm on him that would cover up the scar on his forehead. Then turning his wand on himself, all Sirius did to was turn his hair light sandy blond and he turned my eyes from dark teal to light brown and my hair dark brown. Xayla and Zander didn't have to change their appearances because they are not supposed to be dead, nor are they wanted for one reason or another.

Right after our morning meal, we were heading out and the first orphanages we went to were all no help then finally, we came to one called Sunny Days and the second I walked into the building, I was filled with a sense of sadness. The walls were all covered in the same color grey peeling paint, and as we walked, all the kids that I did see on my way to headmistress' office, were all wearing the same grey outfits.

"Hello," said the stern looking headmistress as we knocked and entered her office.

"Hello," we all said in unison before introducing ourselves one by one.

"My names Ms. Sten." She began with a smile toward me, then with questioning look in her eyes, she asked, "Are you here to adopt?"

"Yes, actually we want to adopt one." I replied politely and the woman nodded.

"A Boy or a Girl and what age group?" she asked opening up one of her desk drawers and pulling out a small stack of papers.

"Well," I began thoughtfully, "We want a boy between the age of six months and two years." I said with a smile.

Still smiling, she asked, "Why are you adopting?"

I smiled, picking up Harry and sitting him on my lap so he was facing the headmistress' seated at her desk, I said, "This is my son James and he really wants a brother. I told him no at first because I thought I was going to be having a boy, but when I went to the doctor they told me I would be having a girl." I said lying about Harrys' name, him being my son, and me knowing about the gender of my baby. Truth be told Zander and I don't want to know the gender of our baby until it is born, not to mention I can't go to the doctor, I've been taking care of myself and learning the dos and don'ts from reading about everything.

"Alright," she said standing up, "I'll show you what we have." Following her out of the room we walked down a long gray hallway. We turned left and entered a room about halfway down another hallway. The room was a light gray color, about thirty cribs were in the center of the room and maybe fifteen beds were lined up against three of the four walls. "Please do try not to wake them, they're napping." cautioned the headmistress quietly.

Suddenly a boy of about two years, began to whimper from one of the beds. He had light sandy blond hair and when he opened them, I saw dark forest green eyes.

"Oh, Henry please don't cry!" exclaimed the headmistress in a whisper, walking over to the boy and picking him up.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked walking up behind the headmistress.

"Well, about three months ago, before little Henry came to this orphanage. Henrys' father had already been a bad drunk but it got worse when Henrys' mother died giving birth to Henrys' little brother." here she gestured at one of the cribs. "He began to beat Henry." My eyes widened as I held Harry closer to me. How could anyone do something like that to a child.

"How old is he and his brother and what is his brothers name?" I asked, I was originally only going to adopt one, but if I take Henry, I am not going to separate Henry from his brother and I already knew that I did want the forest green eyed child. I could feel it within me, the love I could give and receive from this child, I wanted him as my son and as soon as possible.

"Henry will be two on July 31st." began the headmistress.

"Hey!" cut in Harry. "Dats my birfday." Henry looked at Harry a small smile appearing on his face.

"We gots de same birfday?" Henry asked quietly.

"Yes, you do." I said smiling at Henry, then turning to the headmistress I asked "What about his brother."

"Well," she began, "Little Samuel is two months old and will turn 1 year on January 1st. I looked at Zander, Xayla and Sirius, who all nodded.

Turning back to the headmistress I asked "May I see Little Samuel?"

Walking over to the crib she pointed at earlier, she picked up 1 of the most beautiful babies I had ever seen. He has little tufts of golden blond hair, and dark deep royal blue eyes.

I smiled and asked, "May I hold him?" she nodded and held him out to me. Putting Harry down next to Henry. I took little Samuel into my arms and smiled. "Hello, Sam "I'm going to be your new mummy."

"So you'll be adopting Samuel?" The headmistress asked and I thought for a moment before smiling.

"I'm going to adopt him and Henry." I told her and the headmistress nodded.

"Are you certain?" She asked and I nodded.


	4. Family

It took us about 2 hours to fill out all the required paperwork, to adopt both Henry and Sam. By the time we got home Harry, Henry and Sam were all asleep. "Harry, sweetie, it's time to wake up, it's lunch time." I whispered, gently shaking him awake.

"Annie Wosie," Harry said as his eyes fluttered open. After waking up Henry, we all had grilled cheese for lunch and I had Zander use magic to turn a sippycup into a bottle and pouring some milk into the bottle, I my husband also turn the milk into formula and fed baby Sam.

As the next few weeks rushed by Henry and Sam were becoming more and more like children to me. I mean, at first Henry was so quiet and Sam always cried. But now, Henry wasn't afraid to tell you what he thought and Sam's first word to me was "mama." By mid July Henry and Sam were calling me "mama" and Zander "papa."

"So, what are you going to get the boys for their birthday?" asked Xayla, the morning of July 20.

I looked at her over my breakfast and smiled. "Well, I'm getting Harry and Henry some muggle toys, Zander is buying them a muggle television, along with a VCR and some movies to put in their room and Sirius wants to get them each a pet. So, what are you going to get them for their birthday."

"I'm getting them each a toy broomstick." she said grinning.

"But wait," I began but Xayla held up a hand, silencing me.

"Henry is a half blood." Xayla walked out of the room and came back in about 5 minutes later with a small stack of papers. "I went back to the orphanage and got the name of they're parents. It turns out Henry and Sam have different fathers, Henrys father left his mother before he was born and Sam's father met their mother one week after Henry was born." She explained grinning.

"Okay, but how do you know Henrys father is a wizard?" I asked genuinely confused.

"DNA tests and Ministry of Magic records." Xayla said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which to me it obviously wasn't.

I grinned all the same, "Woah, you do your research don't you?" I laughed and she nodded. "This is wonderful, this means that Harry and Henry can go to Hogwarts together."

"Your still sending Harry to Hogwarts?" Xayla asked surprised.

I smiled, "Yes, but I'm not going to send him looking like himself, I'm going to change his looks and his name is known as James Xander Darken."

How will you be changing his looks?" she asked.

"Well," I began, "I haven't figured that out until now. I'm going to have Harry take Polyjuice potion.. I plan to pass Harry and Henry off as identical twins."

"It's brilliant," began Xayla but then said, "But you'd have to give him the polyjuice potion every hour, on the hour. How'll you manage that?"

I grinned, "Nah, just once a week... I had That brilliantly beautiful brother of yours look into the matter and he discovered that with a few added ingredients, the timespan of the potion can be lengthened. he also informed me that he is going to be applying to work at Hogwarts so he can keep an eye on Harry."

"You have his whole life planned out, don't you?" she grinned.

"Of course," I said and we both laughed. "If I couldn't do something so simple, what kind of aunt would I be?" I said and we laughed again.

The next eleven days passed quickly, Harry and Henry woke me up at about 6:30 in the morning on July 31st. "ANNIE WOSIE!" Harry screamed running into the room, Henry right behind him. "UNTUL ZANER!" Harry continued his screaming, as he jumped onto the bed.

Henry hesitated at the foot of the bed, but then jumped on the bed as well and started screaming, "MAMA, PAPA!"

"WATE UP IS OUR BIRFDAY!" They screamed in unison.

After Zander and I were awake and dressed, we all went to go wake up Sirius and Xayla. As soon as we walked into Sirius' room, I grabbed Harrys and Henrys arms and pulled them right back out of the room, before bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter. We had just walked in on Sirius and Xayla snogging!

"It's not funny." whined Xayla as she followed a laughing Zander out of the room.

"Aw, Xayla it's not funny...it's hysterical." I said still giggling.

Zander turned and gave her a serious look. "Your lucky I don't beat the living crap out of him." Then he started laughing at the look she was giving him.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

Xayla blushed as said quietly, "About four months."

"Really, Why didn't you tell us?" I asked surprised.

"Because, Zander is so overprotective and I know you could never keep something like this from him." I nodded in understanding, when suddenly she grabbed my arm.

I stared at her in alarm, "What is it?" I asked in a worried voice.

She looked at me and stuttered, "Can... Can we talk in privet?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course."

With that, she dragged me into the bathroom, right around the corner from the stairs and biting her lip, she shifted from one foot to the other... "Rose.. I- Sirius and I haven't just been dating." She whispered and I raised an eyebrow. "We've... We've... Rose, Sirius and I have been having sex."

My eyes widened, "What?! Xayla! How long?! If Zander finds out! Wait..? Why'd you tell me, just a few minutes ago, you said I couldn't keep anything from Zander..."

Suddenly tears filled her eyes and I stared at her shocked as she said, "Rose...I need you to tell him... B- because.., oh Rose, I wasn't careful enough... Rose, I'm pregnant!" Xayla cried and my jaw fell open in nothing short of pure shock.

I stared at her, eyes wide "Oh, Xayla... why didn't you tell anyone?" Was all I could say...

She looked at me with a small watery smile. "Because, now I fear for Sirius' life." She said and I hugged her awkwardly... The thought of Xayla being pregnant was so- Bizarre- She'd always been such a free spirit, always dating then dumping and occasionally getting hurt in the process. A lot of the time Zander scared boys away like the overprotective brother he was, but this was so... Strange...

"One more thing, Does Sirius know?" I asked and at her nod, we pulled apart and went back into the kitchen.

Sighing as we entered, I took Zander by the hand and informed him that we needed to talk alone. Nodding, he followed me out to the porch where, slowly, I took a deep breath and told him what Xayla had told me. "No way!?" Zander exclaimed, completely at a loss for words. "Woah... My baby sister..? I swear when I get my hands on him- I'll freaking kill him!" Zander growled and I grabbed his hand.

"You will do no such thing Zander Darken. You hear me? Xayla is stressed enough as it is, now, I know you're upset but just at least try and be happy for her." I said and sighing reluctantly, Zander nodded.

"Alright..." He whispered quietly and nodding, I led him back inside.

Harry and Henry were made a special breakfast, then opening their presents, I took pictures, I was glad they loved all their presents and each got they're own little cookie cake, (I had to cut it into smaller pieces of course so they could eat it.) They also then ate lots of chocolate ice cream so by 6:00pm I had two very hyper toddlers and a very bouncy baby who kept giggling and it seemed every 15 minutes would start crying because he needed a diaper change.

By bedtime however everyone was exhausted. After giving all the children baths, It took no more then 5 minutes to get each of them to sleep. Zander and I went to bed at about 10:00pm. "So, are you ever going to speak to Sirius ever again?" I asked Zander as we climbed into bed.

My husband huffed, "Maybe..." He said bluntly and smiling, I leaned against him, and he set an arm gently over my stomach as we fell fast asleep.

It felt like only seconds had passed when I woke suddenly as a sharp pain shot through my waist and I was surrounded by a puddle of water.


	5. New Born

"ZANDER!" I screamed, clutching my stomach.

Sitting bolt upright and looking at me with wide eyes, my husband grabbed his wand off the nightstand and sent a quick message via his eagle patronus to Sirius and Xayla. It didn't take long for them to come running into the room, together and both in their nightclothes.

"Oh my god!" Xayla exclaimed as Zander called instructions to them while he propped me up. Nodding, they were both doing well as helpers, until at some point, Sirius had passed out. (I suppose he finally realized what Xayla was in for.) and this for some reason made me so happy, despite the discomfort I was in.

I was very precise, wanting everything to be perfect, I began to breath like the books I'd read had said to and all the blankets were pulled off of the bed as Zander helped me get into the correct position. I, Rose-Isabell Elizabeth Darken throughout my entire life had thought that pushing the child out would be the worst part but oh how wrong I had been. Labour was so bad, by the time I was pushing, I was screaming every profanity in the English language and mentally planing Zander's slow and painfulmurder. I was so exhausted by the time it was all over and after seeing my baby briefly and hearing its cries, I passed out.

I woke up some odd hours later to complete silence. looking beside me, I saw Zander holding a small pink bundle in one arm and only after I took my time to watch my husband closely, and allow my gaze to then shift onto my perfect baby, did I realize that I was clutching Zander's other hand for practically dear life. "Zander," I whispered, my voice dry from all the screaming and cursing I had done earlier.

As he looked at me with so much love in his eyes, I couldn't help but let my eyes water as he said, "She has your strawberry blonde hair and your sisters' bright green eyes."

My eyes filled now completely with tears as I asked "What time was she born and have you named her yet?"

Zander looked at our sleeping daughter and his smile widened, "She was born August 1, 1:29am and I wanted you to name her."

I thought for a second before smiling and saying, "I'm going to name her what Lily would have named Harry had he been a girl."

"And What's that?"

"Amber Alayna Lavia Darken." I grinned.

"Wow, that's a long name." came Sirius' voice suddenly from the door.

Zander and I rolled our eyes as little Amber began to cry. "She's most likely Hungry." I said so Zander handed her to me.

"By the way, you have a mouth on you young lady." Zander said as me and him helped little Amber latch on to feed. I just smiled and asked for a drink as I fed my baby.

As the next few days passed I began to get used to staying up about 19 hours a day. I had Zander put silencing charms over Harry, Henry and Sam's rooms so Ambers crying wouldn't wake them and it was a very good thing I had Xayla, Zander and Sirius, because taking care of two 2 year olds, a 6 month old and a new born baby was no pieces of cake.

As the weeks passed Ambers Hair seemed to grow incredibly fast. Indeed, by the end of November her wavy, pale, strawberry blond hair reached right above her shoulders and I smiled remembering how Lily's hair did that at times growing up. It still hurt so much not having her here and it pained me to think that Petunia would hate me if she knew I was alive, what Zander was and now what our child is, for she, despite looking like my side of our family, she was just like her father in every other way. She was mischievous in how she played, yet seemed to have such a gentle spirit that it made my heart flutter with love and pride everyday that I looked at her and thought about who her father was. Then that got me thinking of my husband and that was an entire other mix of emotions that just made me so very happy with my life.

Harry, Henry and Sam all also seemed to become rather overprotective of little Amber in the time that passed and it was so adorable. In mid December Zander, Sirius, Xayla and I decided to take the children to a muggle park. (After, Zander changed Sirius, Harry and my looks of course.) Every time an older child or anther parent would walk over and start to coo at Amber, Harry, Henry and Sam would glare at them as if to say "get away from her." Xayla kept saying how sorry she felt for poor Amber while the rest of us just laughed.

On Christmas morning, there were so many presents under the tree that the piles were at least 3ft tall each. The two older boys got a new play dough set each, a whole new wardrobe, 7 picture books, 15 movies to share, A combined present of a hot wheels track that came with 50 different colored hot wheels Zander had picked up while on a trip to America and a set of 20, fist sized boumcy balls that glowed neon every time you bounced them.

Sam got some new clothes, a pack of 5 plush quaffles, a red, gold, blue and green, glow in the dark carpet for his bedroom floor, a set of glow in the dark stars for his ceiling, 12 new bath toys and a lullaby box. Amber pretty much got the same things, except instead of 5 plush quaffles, she got 5 plush dollies that came with different outfits, and the colors on her carpet were red, pink, purple and blue.

After presents we all sat by the fire, with cups of hot chocolate and told the kids Christmas stories. Harrys' favorite was easily frosty the snowman. Then we sat down and thanked god before we ate dinner. I had cooked a lot of food throughout the day so by the time dinner and dessert were over, (I fed Amber while Zander fed Sam.) everyone was full and tired.

After sitting down and watching 2 Christmas movies, we all decided it was time for bed. Each Zander, Sirius, Xayla and I carried an already sleeping child to their rooms, before heading to sleep ourselves and I was already in bed about five minutes, when Zander walked in, holding 2 small black boxes. "Marry Christmas," he said, smiling as he handed the them to me and my eyes went wide with surprise. Not being able to leave on my own, I was not always able to buy My husband or Xayla something and so I never really expected anything in return.

"Oh, Zander!" I began but he cut me off with a kiss.

"I know I didn't have to... But.. I wanted to." he whispered, his lips still close to mine.

I smiled as I set one of the boxes down and opened the other, inside was a gold, jowl incrusted necklace. "Oh Zander, it's beautiful!" I couldn't believe this, my mind was reeling as my eyes began to water. (Bloody hell I cry a lot.)

He smiled, taking the necklace from the box, he crawled on the bed, behind me, put the necklace on me and then kissed my neck and whispered, "Open the next." Picking up the second box, I noticed that it was slightly heavier them the first. Opening the box, I gasped as tears now came pouring out of my eyes.

"Oh Zander, how did you get Lily's necklace?" I asked as I put on the necklace, I, myself had given Lily when she was 17 years old, just before I'd "died".

Zander looked at me, his honey colored eyes shining as he smiled. "Well, I went to Dumbledore and begged for him to give it to me. Seeing as he thinks your dead, I pretended to be all upset because I (here he made a quote, unquote motion with his hands.) have nothing left of you and since Lily is dead and Harry had been a male so-"

"And he believed this sob story of yours?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

He grinned, "I am fully trained in occlumancy." he said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Taking off the necklaces, I put them back into their boxes and into the dresser.

"You manipulative man." I whispered with a loving smile and he shrugged.

"I was a Ravenclaw with a Slytherin sister." He replied and I rolled my eyes, I never could quite wrap my head around Hogwarts and all it's houses and my dark haired husband knew it as he held me then in his arms and chuckled.

Turning now to face Zander, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you."

"And I love you my Rose." he whispered as he kissed me back.


	6. Remus Lupin

"Rose," I turned to see Sirus walking through the front door.

"Where were you?" I asked sternly, like me, Sirius was not to go outside, without Xayla or Zander.

"I need to talk to you." He said ignoring my question.

"I'll talk to you, when you've told me where you've been." I said annoyed.

He sighed, walking over and sitting on the couch next to me. Pulling out a stack of what looked like photos and handing it to me he said, "I was at my old house and found those." He gestured at the stack of photos.

I gasped as I looked through the photos. There were pictures of James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and even some of Lily. The pictures moved as the people inside them smiled and waved or gave a cheery thumbs up. I handed the photos' back to Sirius and asked in a quiet voice, "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

Sirius sighed and looked at me, "I want to find Remus, convince him I'm innocent and tell him about Harry."

"We can't," I said flatly. "He's too close to Dumbledore."

Sirius sighed again before saying "We can tell him and if it seems like He'll tell Dumbledore, then We'll just obliviate him."

"I don't know." I said, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Please." He begged, "Remus is the only friend I have left from school." As he spoke, his voice wavered and there were tears in his eyes and this scared me because I have never seen Sirius Orion Black cry. "Plus Remus has a right to see Harry, He was just as much James' friend as I was."

"Alright, go talk to Zander and Xayla and if they say it's okay, then I'll do all I can, to help you track down Remus." I said reluctantly.

So about 6 hours later, Sirius and I stood silently out side a small muggle apartment. Lifting my hand, I knocked on the door. We only had to wait a couple of minutes before the door opened to reveal a man with chocolate brown hair and honey brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not being able to recognize us because, Sirius had changed our looks before we had left.

"May we come in and speak with you?" I asked politely.

He looked at us suspiciously and asked, "Again, who are you? And What do you want to talk about?"

I looked at Sirius because I had no idea what to say. Sirius didn't even glance at me as he said "We want to talk about Padfoot."

Slowly pulling out his wand, he opened the door for us to come in and asked "Do you know where Padfoot and Harry are?"

"Before we say anything, I'm going to tell you a story." Sirius said flatly as we entered the small apartment and sat down in the living room. Remus raised an eyebrow, sighed then nodded for Sirius to continue. Despite not even realizing who we were, it was as if we were all already bonded together. As if in spite of everything, he was just another piece that fit ever so perfectly into our family.

"Once upon a time," began Sirius, sitting on the couch as Remus closed the door. "There were 4 young men, now these men were as close as brothers. They had known each other since they were boys. Only... One of the young men had a wife and son-"

Remus held up a hand, interrupting Sirius. "I knew you'd come eventually. You're Padfoot aren't you?" The way he said this made me flinch. there was nothing short of pure hate in his voice.

Sirius bowed his head as he blinked tears from his eyes, he did not want to look weak, not now when he needed to be so strong. "Please Remus, you have to believe me I'm innocent. Please, let me explain." He pleaded, voice cracking.

Remus waved his wand and Sirius and I turned back into ourselves. "Who are you?" he asked me. He was pointing his wand at Sirius' chest.

"My name is Rose Darken, nee Evans and please before you kill us or call Dumbledore, or whatever it is you're going to do, you should at last hear our side of the story." I said sounding more calm then I felt.

Remus sighed, "How am to tell if your telling the truth or not?"

"Sticking my hand in my pocket, I pulled a small vial with clear liquid out and held it up for Remus to see.

"Is that?" Remus asked stunned. Even Sirius looked shocked.

"Yes it is." I said grinning as Remus gently took the vial from my hand and walked into the kitchen. He came back out a free moments later with two cups of what I soon found out was pumpkin juice.

Remus handed a cup to each of us and We drank deeply. Me being a muggle, have never had Veritaserum, and to be honest, It felt really weird. I had complete control over my thoughts but I had no control over what came out of my mouth unless it was truthful.

Sighing, Remus began the interrogation. "Is Sirius innocent?"

"Yes" We said in unison.

"What happened?" Remus asked looking directly at Sirius.

"I convinced Lily and James to switch secret keepers at the last second, I also convinced them not to tell you because at the time I believed you to be Voldemort's spy because of what you are." Sirius explained then he continued, "Wormtail is the traitor, I'm innocent."

Is Harry with you?" Remus said and I could tell he was hurt, having now realized that despite everything they'd been through, his friends had still assumed him a Death Eater simply because of his "furry little problem".

"Yes" I answered truthfully.

Remus turned to look at me and asked "Just to make certain, tell me again who you are, How do you know Harry and is Harry safe?"

"I am Lily's oldest muggle sister, She never mentioned me to any of you probably because she thought I, like our other sister thought her a freak, which I don't. I was quite older then her growing up, seven years older to be exact and yes Harry Is safe and with my wizard husband And his sister." I said.

"And Why are you here?" Remus finally asked.

"Because Sirius wants to prove his innocents to you and we want you to meet little Harry. We know this is what James and Lily would have wanted." I said because Sirius had gone completely silent.

Remus' eyes filled with tears but he managed to blink them away as he walked over to Sirius and wrapped him in a tight brotherly hug. Sirius hugged him back as again he blinked away the tears that filled his eyes as well. Sirius then, seriously began telling Remus how he had cornered Peter and how Peter had blown up all those muggles and faked his own death.

As I watched them talk, I noticed how there was no more anger or hatred in Remus' voice and eyes, nor apparently could he keep the hurt for very long for when he talked and\or looked at Sirius, I had to smile to myself because I knew Remus would not do anything to mess up the friendship that was just mending and I knew he would not be going to Dumbledore and telling him about this little meeting. There was just so much love there and it was beautiful.

"Then there's Xayla..." he trailed off moments later, his face red. He'd begun telling Remus all about where he and Harry were now but was obviously not ready to discuss the matter with his old schoolmate of how he was soon to be a father and this made me laugh as the old brown haired man looked between us with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Yes!"_ I told myself with a laugh, _"He'll fit right in with us!"_


	7. The Black Twins

As winter turned to spring, spirits were high. Even Xayla with her mood swings and weird cravings and everything else managed not to kill anyone. Though, she did try a couple times to kill Sirius and\or Zander and once even a very confused Remus, who after finding out who's child(ren) she was carrying could not keep his excitement from showing no matter what and this only seemed to add to The high spirits which made everything even better.

Sam's birthday had come and gone, in a flurry of cake, games and loads of laughter. By now, he was walking and I just couldn't believe how fast time was flying by. Before I even knew it I would be sending them all off and then before I knew it again, I was going to be a Grandmaother. "Hey Xayla do you happen to know the date of today?" I asked, sitting on the couch beside her with a hot cup of coffee.

"Yes, It`s March 18th." Xayla said then pouting at me she sighed, "I miss coffee." I grinned, along with obsessively knowing the date of every day and what time it was all the time, Xayla had given up coffee and many other luxuries because she'd been worried that the caffeine, amount of sugar or whatever might hurt the baby. I was about to say something when suddenly Xayla gasped, turning to me she breathed, "Go get the others! I think its time."

Standing swiftly, I nodded, walked into the kitchen where Zander, Sirius, Remus (who had moved in with us a couple months ago, because I strictly told him that no family of mine was to live the way the Ministry forced him to live.) and the kids were standing around the table talking. Looking at everyone, I tried to get their attention, but since everyone was talking at once all my attempts were futile... So finally getting frustrated, I took a deep breath and... "GUYS! I THINK XAYLA IS HAVING THE BABY!" I screamed.

All talk ceased at once and Suddenly, Sirius, Zander and Remus rushed into the living room and the kids tried to go as well but I stopped them by shutting the door.

"I wanna go see da baby!" Harry and Henry screamed in unison, trying to push past me but I stood my ground, my hands on my hips.

"GO! GO! GO!" Sammy yelled, from his highchair, clapping his hands together. All the noise must have overwhelmed poor little Amber because at that moment she began to cry, covering her ears as she did.

"Harry, Henry please be quiet." I tried, then when they wouldn't, I screamed over their continuous yells of, "WE WANNA GO SEE DA BABY!" silence then suddenly fell upon the room at once, the only sounds now being Sammy's giggles and Ambers crying. Sighing, I walked over to Amber, picked her up and began rocking her to sleep.

"Mummy?" I looked down to see Henry looking at me with a guilty expression on his small face. Harry just stood off to the side, looking at the ground.

"What is it Hen?" I asked in my softest gentle voice.

"Awe you mad at me and Hawwy cause we made Amber cry?"

"Of course not." I said smiling. "She's a baby and well, babies cry." I added and he nodded.

At that moment Remus walked in, looking at me he said, "You guys can come out now, we've moved Xayla upstairs."

'YAAAAAAAAAY!" Harry and Henry screamed, running out of the kitchen. I sighed as Amber, having been woken up began to cry again.

"Are you coming upstairs?" Remus asked softly as I began to rock my daughter again.

"Yeah," I said trying to get Amber back to sleep, which eventually worked to my delight and I sighed. "I just need to put her down."

Remus walked over to Sammy, picked him up and said "This is kind of an immediate family thing so I think I'm going to stay downstairs with the kids while you go up and be with your sister in law." He said and I smiled at him.

"Remus, you always have, are and always will be family, even immediate family, you are so loved here Okay?" I asked sternly, and he nodded, a greatful tug pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"But i still think I'll stay down here." Remus said and I giggled.

"You just don't want to see Xayla have a baby." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, That sounds about right." He chuckled.

"Whatever floats your boat." I said nodding, and looking at Remus I added, "But I'm taking Amber upstairs to lay her down for a nap."

Remus nodded, "Okay." I was just turning to go through the door when suddenly air stopped and turning back to the brown haired man, I said.

"Moony, I'm serious- more so then daddy Black upstairs, you are loved here and ARE a part of this family." I said and with that I left, the kitchen door swinging behind me as I left.

I then walked upstairs and into Amber's room. I was just about to lay her down when suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist and warm breath on my neck and I smiled. Turning slightly I met Zanders kiss still smiling as ai did. "Here, I'll tuck her in and you go to Xayla, she needs you."

Giving a knowing look, I nodded, kissed Amber on the nose, Zander on the lips, said goodnight and handed Amber to her daddy, Then with that, I left My daughter's room, heading for the one Xayla and Sirius now shared. Helping Xayla give birth was no more of a pleasant experience then giving birth myself. Zander had told me that I had used a colorful vocabulary but Xayla- she was a trillion times worse. Sirius was literally writing a will by the time that Xayla needed to start pushing. It was rather amusing and yet amazing at the same time and By the end of the day, Xayla was a mother of twin girls. Zander entered the room about 15 minutes after me and had proved to be a big help, as after one beautiful baby came and then another, I was having a hard time concentrating as I was laughing at Sirius who was so pale, he could pass for a ghost.

"How did you know what to do?" I asked and Zander smiled.

"I was not so young, eleven actually, when Xayla herself was born at my house when the power was out. Also if you'll remember, I read quite a lot when you were pregnant." He said and I nodded.

"So what are you going to name them?" I asked about an hour and a half after Xayla had given birth. Each Xayla and Sirius were now smiling brightly as they held a little bundle of pink blankets.

Xayla smiled, "Sapphire Rose Black." she began.

"And Jade Lilian Black." Sirius finished.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the bedroom door and Remus walked in with the kids. I grinned and gesturing toward the twins I said, "Family, meet Sapphire and Jade Black and girls meet your family."

Everyone oooohed and aaaawed at the twins for the remainder of the night and my last thoughts before going to bed were. of Lily and how much I loved and miss her and no matter how rude Petunia was I love and miss her as well.


	8. Puzzle Complete

"Are you sure Remus?" Sirius asked as a small smile spread across his face.

"Yes I'm sure and I think I should do this for my parents." Remus said seriously., Two years had passed since the birth of Jade and Sapphire and the more time passed, we'd begun to notice a change in Remus, a sort of loneliness that seemed to follow the werewolf around no matter where he went.

"Your parents?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes my parents." Remus confirmed with a nod. "When I was fifteen I`d told my parents that I wasn't going to have children because I didn't want to pass down my 'condition`." Remus did a sort of quote/unquote motion with his hands when he said the word condition.

"Awwwww Remus, your mother must`ve been heartbroken!" Xayla exclaimed sadly.

"She was," Remus replied sadly, then smiling he continued, "That`s why I`m changing my mind, all my mum ever wanted from me is a grandchild and I couldn't even give her that... until now."

I smiled "So, what made you change your mind and how would you go about doing that in the wizarding world, considering you're not with anyone?"

Remus chuckled, "I changed my mind because seeing you guys with all your kids kinda made me feel real lonely, also in the wizarding world if you want to have a child without having a spouse all you have to do is go to St. Mungo's and they'll use a bit of yours and someone else's DNA to make the baby,"

"So it's exactly like the muggle way!" Sirius commented with a laugh,

Remus grinned "I guess so, except in the Wizarding world a woman doesn't carry the child, it is held in an environment of sorts." He explained and I raised an eyebrow with a whistle.

"Just- Just Wow."

 **-Some Days Later-**

"Can I help you?" An assistant asked when we arrived at St. Mungo's.

Remus nodded, "Can you please direct us to the birthing center?"

The woman smiled, "Floor 15."

"Thanks!" Remus, Sirius and I said in unison. Zander and Xayla had stayed behind to watch the children.

We walked up a long flight of stairs before finally reaching floor 15. We entered a small lobby where a young man was seated at a fine wood desk. "Welcome to the St. Mungo's birthing center, how may I help you?" The man asked politely.

Remus nodded, "I have an appointment with Dr. Pendant." The Man, who's nametag I now saw said Keegan nodded and wrote something down.

"Is this your first time here?" Keegan asked and Remus nodded "Here you'll need to fill out some paperwork then." He said handing Remus a thick stack of papers.

Nodding, Remus lead us over to a small group of chairs so we could sit down. I sighed just thinking about our family. We'd all agreed that Remus' son and/or daughter, (we haven't ruled out the possibility of twins.) Would be the last child we have. I looked up at the sound of the door leading to a long white hallway opened and a women came storming out of the room looking furious. A small boy of maybe 8 or 9 was stumbling behind her as she yelled at him.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU WORTHLESS BOY!" She screamed.

"I- I- I'm so s- sorry m- m mu- mummy!" The boy cried.

I couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of me, I'd never seen anyone make such a scene in public in that way before, much less speak to a child in such a way. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER TOOK YOU IN, YOU FILTHY PIECE OF-"

"Woah ma'am, calm down!" The man at the desk suddenly exclaimed in alarm and the woman merely glanced at him before nodding.

"I guess it's back to the orphanage with you!" The woman hissed, before she gave a short harsh laugh.

The small boy trembled, "B- b- but m- mu- mummy, I'm s- sorry! I- I promise I'll try m- my best to be a good boy!"

I was watching this with a horrid feeling in my stomach and the feeling only intensified, when I saw the boys reaction to the prospect of going back to whatever orphanage he'd originally come from. "You know, you don't have to be so terrible to him!" I was on my feet before the words had completely left my mouth and at this, the woman turned and glowered at me.

"Oh, and who the bloody hill do you think you are? What gives _you_ the right to speak to _me_ in that way!?"

"Oh me, I'm only a caring mother who's not going to just be here and watch you treat an innocent child in that way." I replied with attitude and the woman's look darkened further.

"Oh, well then _caring mother_ , but it's all fine. I won't be talking to him in any sort of way either way once he's back in that dirty filthy place for reject children like him." She cooed in a sickly sweet voice as she stroked the back of the trembling boy beside her and being an Evans in both surname and fiery temper, I exploded and before I could stop myself, I said.

"He doesn't have to go Anywhere that he doesn't want to." I said suddenly, and Sirius' and Remus' headed both snapped up in a flash.

"Now what on earth do you mean by that?" The women snapped glaring at me now with such fierceity, it seemed she was trying to murder me with her eyes. I returned her gaze, giving it the ole' Evans fire and seeing this, Sirius stood.

"I mean if you won't take him home, I'll find another one for him." I said and at this, the woman shrieked with laughter, causing the man at the counter to politely ask her to keep our discussion at a two when she was clearly at a nine or ten.

"Good luck with that! He's useless, unloveable!" The women said with a harsh laugh. "But don't come crying to me when he becomes too much trouble."

"I wouldn't come crying to you if I were on fire and my guts were spilling out of me." I hissed and Sirius set a hand on my shoulder and guided me to sit down.

The women shrugged, now with a horrid smile, "Good!" And with that she shoved the boy harshly toward us and walked away grinning maliciously.

"That was terrible," I muttered as I looked over at the trembling boy, who Sirius went over, helped up, (as he'd fallen, when he was shoved) and guided over to sit next to me. Now as I looked at him, I gave a gentle smile as I asked "What's your name?"

The boy began crying uncontrollably yet quietly, as if he always had to cry like this. "I'm so sorry! I dunno what I did this time now she don't want me no more!"

"it's okay!" I exclaimed in a whisper, hugging the boy. "I won't hurt you, just tell me what happened."

The boy trembled as he explained, "Me mum and dad died when I was only 5 so this lady sent me to the orphanage. Then a lady named Mrs. Cockonson adopted me. Her real son Richard always liked to beat me up and when I would tell on him she would beat me up and so would Mr Peter Cockonson."

I couldn't help it as I burst out laughing and was glad when Remus and Sirius did as well. The boy however just looked up confused. I explained, "They have very funny names, you never told me your name by the way. I said chucking still.

"I'm Toby John Mathews." He said beginning to cheer up, "Are you really gonna find me a home?" He asked hopefully.

Turning, I looked at Sirius and Remus. Sirius grinned "Well, we had agreed on only just one other but hat do you guys say we just let him stay with us? I mean-" he broke off and looked at the boy, "How old are you?"

"Eight years old sir!"

"You know about Hogwarts?"

The boy nodded and at this Sirius looked back at us, "He'll be off to Hogwarts in about three years so why not just let him stay with us?" He asked and Remus nodded.

"It's really up to you and Zander though." He told me and I shrugged.

"I'm sure he won't mind, plus having an older child could be helpful." I smiled and at this the boy nodded excitedly.

"I be plenty helpful!"

"So you want to be in our family?" Remus asked and at the small eight year olds tearful but cheery nod, Sirius grinned.

"Well then, welcome to the family Toby!"

Remus smiled, and finally having finished with the paperwork, he walked over to the man at the desk and handing him the paperwork he said, "Here I've filled it all in."

The the man nodded, "Will you please follow me."

Looking back at us Remus said, "Stay here," and without another word he followed the man into a side door that led to a long white hallway.

 **XxxxxxX**

Remus reappeared about 30 minutes later carrying a little booklet, "So how'd it go?" I asked taking Toby's hand as we left. While we'd waited, Sirius and I got to know the boy and now cared about him more then ever as we'd found out so much that broke our hearts.

"Well," he began smiling "They took three DNA just to be safe and they told me the baby would be ready in nine weeks."

I raised an eyebrow, "Nine weeks?"

"Time turner," was all Sirius and Remus said in unison.

 **Four Weeks Later**

"Hey Remus we got a letter from the birthing center!" I exclaimed.

"Really!" Remus said eagerly looking up from the game he'd been playing with Toby and I nodded.

"Zander had to go get it from the designated location we give out instead of our address and it's for you." I smiled as I handed him the letter which he took, opened and began to read out loud,

Dear Mr. Lupin

We are pleased to inform you that the procedure was very Successful and that you will be having a baby girl, she will be ready for pick up in five more weeks. Enclosed is a few more booklets about raising a child.

~Thank You and Good Luck!

St Mungo's~

Remus smiled at the letter and looking at Toby he said, "You're going to be a big brother! Of a little girl"

He said and Toby cheered. Since he'd come here, he and Remus had bonded and before I or anyone else knew it. Toby was calling himself a Lupin and with this, I knew we were finally complete. Our family was perfect!


	9. Photograph

**A/N: I would like to note the ages (Birth year) of some people just to avoid future confusion!**

Zander \- 1950

Xayla \- 1961

Rose \- 1953

Petunia \- 1958

Lily \- 1960

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this chapter!**

* * *

 **December 22, 1965**

"Rosie, I'm scared."

"It's okay Lily-Billy, mum and dad should be back in a few." I soothed as I ran my fingers through my then five year old sister's hair and she smiled.

Our parents had gone out to a couples Christmas Dinner Party and despite me only being almost thirteen had left me to watch my two little sisters as they were trying to save back for Christmas by not paying for a sitter as they would have usually done. Little did they know however that our power would go out for whatever reason and now I was stuck in the dark with my two little sisters, who were both pretty shaken.

I sighed as I continued to soothe Lily and looked at seven year old Petunia, who was tiredly amusing herself by drawing a picture and after a few minutes of watching her, I smiled. "Hey, you know what? It's mum and dad's fault that I can't heat up our food so who wants ice cream for dinner?" I asked and at this, both my sisters looked at me with wide eyes and I shrugged. "Yeah, yeah,I know, we could just have a sandwich or something but..." I trailed off and gently pushing Lily off my lap, I jumped to my feet with a grin. "We deserve compensation!"

Both my sisters laughed, both now wide awake as we ran into the kitchen and opened the freezer. My parents were not in the best mood to say the least later that evening when they came home to find all three of us girls dancing around like we were crazy as we sang by heart our favorite songs and the empty ice cream container on the dinner table. Three spoons still inside.

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Tears fell down my cheeks as I flipped through the old velvet photo album, mostly the pictures were of me, and both my sisters, always laughing, loving and being... well, Sisters. But as it seemed that time was passing, that the three of us were getting older in the photos, I saw less and less of Petunia and this is what brought the tears... the death of a sister is awfully horrible, but the betrayal of the other- Suddenly, I came across a photo of all three of us that was not in the correct place. In this photo, I am sixteen, Petunia is eleven and Lilly is nine. I smiled sadly, remembering this day quite well. Mum and dad had to run errands, so I asked if I could treat my sisters to some hot chocolate, because it had been my first day back from the privet academy for Christmas break. Oh how I wish things had stayed the easy way they had been in that picture, But sadly, Lily had to mhake a friend that next spring while I was at school. When I'd come back, my sisters were barely speaking and I was caught in the middle. So after that, I guess I just pushed them away, except. Lily was so sensitive that I was closer to her than I was to Petunia.

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind How can I have pushed you away? The blame was my own; the loneliness, yours The harmony's silent today_

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song And I will your company keep Till your tired eyes and my lullabies Have carried you softly to sleep._

I remember how much more attention my parents gave Lily and I, I remember how I'd ask them for things and later on, Petunia would ask for something and they'd say she had to wait... My parents thought, I had supposed, that if they didn't buy me what I'd wanted, then I'd stop being a model student, a perfect volleyball player, a princess who to them could do no wrong. Oh, how, I wish I'd shown them differently.

 _Once did a maiden who shone like the sun Look out on her kingdom and sigh She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no other So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

 _So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory That long was the shadow she cast Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

 _Lullay dear Tuny, goodnight sister mine And rest now in moonlight's embrace Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in kind Tuny, you're loved so much more than you know Forgive me for being so blind._

I remember at some point noticing how short Petunia's end of everything was, I tried to talk to her and she'd said it was fine. Back then, I'd been selfish enough not to have persisted... Oh how I wish I'd persisted.

 _Soon did that maiden take notice that others Did not give her sister her due And neither had she loved her as she deserved She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly Takes hold of the mind of its host And that foolish maiden did nothing to stop The destruction of one who had needed her most_

 _Lullay dear Tuny, goodnight sister mine And rest now in moonlight's embrace Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in kind Tuny, you're loved so much more than you know May troubles be far from your mind And forgive me for being so blind._

I sighed as I closed the album, why was I doing this to myself? I sighed again... I wonder if Petunia could ever forgive me. Maybe? In a thousand years. But she thinks I'm dead so how is that even possible? I sighed to myself as I put up the album and looked at my watch, it was one in the morning. Yawning sadly, I went to my bed and laid down, being careful not to wake Zander as I did. Maybe after a thousands years, I can reveal I'm alive and she can love me. Maybe.

 _The years now before us Fearful and unknown I never imagined I'd face them on my own_

 _May these thousand winters Swiftly pass I pray, I love you; I miss you All these miles away_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight Safe upon your bed of moonlight And know not of sadness, pain, or care And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

 _Sleep..._

* * *

In a lost Photo hidden somewhere in the vortex of time, there stands three smiling girls. all of them holding hands as they think about how greatful they are to have eachother.

Many years later, still lost within time and space is a second photo of the same three girls, except now, one stands in the back, the other bows in shame and the last is merely a headstone with October 31, 1981 as the death date.

* * *

 **A\N: thanks for reading I hoped you liked it!**


	10. Dursleys

"Aunt Rose!" Yelled a now 8 year old Harry as the early rising suns light streamed through the house.

"What is it Harry dear?" I asked walking into his and Henry's bedroom. "Henry won't get up for school!" Harry complained pointing at a sleeping Henry.

Sighing, I walked over to Henry's bed and began shaking him gently. "Come on Hen sweetie it's time to get up or you're gonna be late For your first day of 3rd grade."

Henry groaned, "Why do we have to be up so early?"

"Because," I said and reluctantly Henry climbed out of bed,

"Mummy!" Little Amber exclaimed, running into the room followed by Zander and Sam. Who now had long curly blond hair that was always all over the place, and no matter how many times Zander and I tried to cut it, it just grows back over night (I hadn't been upset at all that his hair was growing like that because it could only mean one thing.)

"Good morning Am and Sam!" I laughed, picking up a 6 year old Amber who's long. Strawberry blonde hair reached her waist.

"Let's all go down to breakfast," Zander said chuckling, and nodding we all followed him out of the room and down the stairs. Remus, Toby, (who had started his Hogwarts schooling the other year) and Relena (Remus' _beautiful_ little girl) were already sitting at the table, eating breakfast, when we arrived downstairs. We'd gotten Relena on the exact day that we were told we would and like all the children who now reside here, she was welcome with open arms. Sadly she inherited her fathers 'condition' but she always made the best of it and I could tell by how much of a daddy's girl she was turning out to be, that she figured that being a little different isn't all that bad. Relena was an almost carbon copy of Remus, she had mid-back length brown hair and honey colored eyes.

"Where's Sirius and the others?" Remus asked, as he set a plate of food in front of Harry, Henry, Sam and Amber.

"He's still trying to wake Sapphire and Jade," Zander said with a small laugh, "Merlin are those two heavy sleepers or what."

"It's not funny. " Sirius whined, walking into the room followed by a very angry looking set of twins and Xayla, who was laughing.

"No," Xayla agreed, "it's not funny, it's hilarious." Everyone laughed, remembering how the same line had been used on her when it was first discovered that she was with Sirius.

After breakfast, I helped everyone get their backpacks and we apperated them to their schools. We'd decided to send them to public school until they received their letters to Hogwarts, so as to get as much practice as we could with their disguises. So as soon as the small Potter had turned five, we had decided to start giving Harry his weekly douse of polyjuice potion. He took it every Sunday at six in the morning, so informing the schools of anything was unneeded.

 ** _Xxxx Harrys POV xxxX_**

After aunt Rose dropped us off, walked us in and said goodbye, Henry and I walked into our new classroom. "You two will be sitting at the blue table," the teacher said, pointing at a table at the back of the room. Nodding, Henry and I made our way to the back of the room and was greeted with a nod by a very large boy. Everyone was real quiet at first and I was real uncomfortable as the rest of the class began to arrive, I saw some of my friends from last year like Jacob and Benson and Kelly, I was happy they were in my class even if they sat at different tables. I waved to them and turning back to Henry, I saw he had gotten the supplies we needed out. Smiling, I looked at the third boy at our table and after having been quiet since Henry and I arrived, he smiled at us.

"Hi, I'm Dudley Dursley, what's your name?"

Henry and I gave identical mischievous grins, "We're Harry and Henry Darken!"

 ** _Xxxx Rose's POV xxxX_**

After school that afternoon I picked the boys up while Zander picked up the girls, "So how'd your day go ?" I asked as soon as the 'twins' were in my line of sight and they smiled brightly.

"We made a friend today!" Harry and Henry exclaimed in excited unison.

"Really?" I began smiling, as we made our way to get Sam. "What's his name?"

The boys grinned, " Dudley Dursley!" They said in unison, and at this, my eyes widened and I stopped. "What?"

 ** _Xxxx At The Dursley House Petunia's POV xxxX_**

"How was your day at School sweetie?" I asked as I picked up 8 year old Dudley and 5 year old Darci from school. Vernon and I decided to have a second child after at first not considering it when rumor spread that Vernon didn't really love me and was sleeping around. Ha, we'd showed them with our perfect little Baby girl.

Dudley was the first to answer, "I made two new friends today!" He squealed excitedly.

Really?" I asked smiling, "What's their names?"

Dudley grinned, "Harry and Henry Darken," I raised an eyebrow. Why did that name sound so familiar, then my eyes widened as I remembered.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 ** _15 year okl Petunia stood and watched as her oldest and favorite sister Rose introduced her fiancé, "Mummy, daddy, Tuny, Lils this is Zander Darken!"_**

 ** _~End Flashback ~_**

Oh, no... How can this be... Rose was dead... Wasn't she? Or was she? No, perhaps Zander remarried, he was still rather young when she died. Yes! That's got to be it!

 ** _Xxxx The next morning xxxX_**

After dropping off Dudley and Darci, I waited around and finally I saw a woman walk in the school with a set of identical twins, there with the woman was a man I remember as Zander but the woman looked nothing like Rose, Then I remembered Lily and that with her anything was possible.

Walking over to the woman I asked, "Good morning ma'am, my name is Petunia."

The woman nodded and giving me a small smile she said, "That's a beautiful name. I had a sister with that name."

"Rose..?" I finally whispered and with A nod, the woman looked at me with sadness in her eyes and whispered the thing I both hoped and feared, looking at me she whispered

"Tuny?"

 **A/N: MUHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA I leave with a cliffhanger, and yes I gave Dudley a sister but you never know, if the Dursleys never took Harry, they might've had another kid. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It puts a smile on my face.**


	11. Learning The Past

**A/N: hey guys, adding new chapters do**

 **PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Aunt Rose?"

I looked up from the book I'd been reading and smiled at my green eyed nephew who stood before me in his pajamas, his messy black hair messier than ever as he'd been fast asleep in his bed just moments before. "Well hello there sleepyhead, what are you doing up so late?" I asked softly and walking over he sat on the couch with a sigh before saying in his own soft voice.

"I had the dream again."

At his words, my smile faded as I realized that it was time I had a certain little talk with him and so setting down my book, I looked him in the eyes and asked, "The same one, with the motorcycle and green light?" He nodded and at this, I sighed.

A little over a year had passed now since Petunia and I had finally gathered the guts to speak to eachother and then thus were reunited. In around the end of winter that year we decided to have lunch together and unexpectedly, Petunia had cried when I told her of Lily's death, as with me taking Harry all those years ago, I took the note explaining The Potters deaths and so Petunia hadn't even know that our baby sister was dead until now which in the end made me so upset that we ended up crying together.

As it turned out Petunia just might've needed a little longer to get her life together before being handed the news of her estranged sister's death, especially after she thought I was gone. After we'd talked for awhile, I'd introduced her to Harry. (Vernon was not pleased by this.) And then I even had Zander take both of us to James and Lily's graves where we did a lot more crying. Since then Petunia and I have been in contact with each other, making sure all the while that Vernon was none the wiser.

As for young Harry it seemed though that ever since his other aunt arrived on the scene, he just wanted to know more and more about his family, always asking questions and such so that I had to answer some of them, though I was reluctant to do so as I was worried. I didn't want Harry to be scared at how his parents died or upset at how his father acted as a teenager or disappointed in me for not being there for Lily when she needed me most. I didn't want my nephew to be scared that The Dark Lord would one day come for him or Scared to make friends in the fear that one might betray him- I just wanted him to be happy and yet, then he started telling me about these dreams he was having and I knew what they meant.

I was going to have to tell him eventually and now was better then never.

"Harry Sweetheart? Come with me." I began as I stood with a sigh, "let's go for a walk." With an innocent nod, he stood from where he'd only been sitting a few minutes and followed me as I grabbed our coats, gave him his then led him from the house, and into the cool night fall air.

"Harry James Potter." I began in a whisper as we left the protection of the Fidelius Charm. "There's is so much I need to tell you but where to begin?"

The young boy beside me gave a sweet smile as he followed me down a slope that led to a clearing. "Maybe start with my mum? I know Uncle Zander, Sirius and Remus know more about my dad."

I shrugged, "Your mother Harry was a wonderful person. A perfect foil for your father."

"Foil?" The green eyed boy frowned now as I nodded and took him by the hand and helped him down a steep part of the slope.

"Like I was saying, your mother was wonderful, sweet, caring and well mannered, but your father was well..?" I thought for a moment but before I could say anything, Harry offered.

"Like Uncle Sirius?"

i nodded and with that I began to tell him all I knew. It wasn't everything and hell it probably wasn't even that much but it was what I knew for certain and that's all that matters. While I explained, he asked as many questions as he wanted and I answered them as best I could. Then I got to his parents death and at this, he went completely silent.

By now we were in the clearing, surrounded by slopes and trees that cast shadows along not only the brush but also the small glistening glass-like lake that we now sat before. "So, This- this evil wizard Voldynort - mort or whatever killed my mum and dad just because of me and yet- yet I lived?"

i nodded as I cupped my hand over his own which had gone up to touch the scar on his head. "Zander thinks it was your mum's love for you that saved you." I whispered and he nodded.

"So the green light I see in my dreams is-"

"Yes," I confirmed, "It is the effect of the curse that killed your mother."

"Does this mean that one day I'll have to- have to kill him?" He closed his eyes and a shiver ran through me as the wind blew off the lake and passed through us like a comforting whisper.

"I don't know- your uncle Zander knows more than I but one thing I do know is that you Harry James Potter are going to be a great Wizard and that in the end, everything WILL be okay." I finished as I then ran my fingers through his hair.

"And the motorcycle is..?" He gave a small smile, realizing now how the conversation was beginning to make me feel.

"That's how you arrived at your Aunt Petunia's." I began, then went on to explain about why I went ahead and took him myself along with how we saved Sirius and everything I knew about Peter and that's when the rage seemed to appear in his eyes and he Narrowed his green eyes.

"I want that ran caught." He said and I hung my head.

Ever sense we saved Sirius all those years ago and learned the truth, Zander, he and even eventually Remus worked endlessly to try and capture that worthless Peter but with no luck and every year, it seemed to cause them all, though especially the two former marauders more and more stress. "We've tried- still are trying but rats are many, as are rat-like people." I finally whispered and he nodded in understanding.

"One day- when I'm older, I wanna be a policeman- like an Auror but more like a detective and I promise Aunt Rose- No, better yet, I swear that I will find him!" He said with determination and I smiled, knowing he was telling the truth.

"Your father was an Auror." I told him and he shrugged. "He should've been a detective so he could see Peter Pitiful's lies." He said and I giggled as a twig snapped behind us and I froze.

"Rose? Harry?" I sighed with relief as Sirius' cool and quiet voice washed over me and looking at my nephew, I saw that he had tensed as well.

"Hey Padfoot." I greeted as we now turned and saw him just entering the clearing.

"Why you guys out here and why at this time, it's almost morning?"

i smiled at his directness as I gestured at Harry, who the Black then sat next to with a nod. "Harry had another dream so I finally explained everything to him." I replied and at this Sirius nodded, understanding now seeming to fill him.

"So she finally told you all about Ole' Prongsie." He grinned and Harry shrugged.

"She told me what she knew but it wasn't much."

"Ah," he began with a grin, "Such a muggle." with that and a playful slap to the back of the head from me, he began to tell Harry things that I had never known before.

Not long it seemed later, Harry and I both found out more about James Potter then we could have ever known before and by the time, the Black was finishing up with his final story, Harry's eyes were drooping with sleep and the birds of day were beginning to sing.


	12. Letters & Petunia

**A/N: HEY GUYS!**

 **ENJOY!:D**

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" Henry yelled running into the room, a large grin on his face.

I looked up and smiled, "Hey Hen, what's going on and where's Harry?"

Henry grinned, "He went to go tell dad."

I raised an eyebrow at my now 11 year old son, then grinning myself, I asked in mock innocence, "Why? Did you two finally get your official I'm-Not-A-Dork certificate or something?"

My oldest son laughed as he shook his head, "No mum, we got our letters! Look!" Indeed, he was right as he held up his own letter, I smiled and congratulated him with an offer of Juice which he greatfully acceptd.

"So, I suppose now that I am to assume that you have heard the wonderful news." Suddenly came Zander's voice as he entered the room, Harry following close behind him with a grin as I nodded.

Almost two years now had passed since Harry and I had had our little talk and since then, the young boy seemed only more fascinated with his future, how exactly he was to fit within the world he was destined to be in and because of this, more talks were had with the other adults and even for me, more and more of everything was beginning to make sense.

Since then, Zander and I, who to everyone outside the house and family was now officially a blonde haired, blue eyes woman named Rebecca, have also made sure that Harry and Henry would be attending Hogwarts by way of Zander, who had personally gone to the Ministry and spoke with the board of Governors about his twin sons and other children. He told them about how he had been made to hide them for so long because of this reason and that reason and in the end by some super force of nature, my perfect little boys were allowed to attend. After securing the boys place, Zander had then asked about a job for himself at the school and should anyday now find out if he'd gotten the job or not which I was praying he did.

"i guess we'll just have to celebrate extra hard on your birthdays next week now won't we?" I began to the boys, then to my husband, I asked, "So, did you get yours?"

Nodding, he held up his own already opened parchment envelope and said, "Professor Gale Nieto of Muggle Studies teacher quit last year so that's what I got."

I smiled and was just about to respond when suddenly a loud _THUD_ sounded from behind me and as I turned to look at the window, I heard laughter from the boys and then as I looked at the source of the noise, I began to giggle myself at what I saw. A rather large, and apparently old tawny owl had hit the window behind me, obviously not being able to see that it was open.

"Harry, can you get the window?" I gave a smile to my nephew, who nodded and running over, opened the window and was just about to grab the animal when it suddenly took flight and swooped passed the child and into the house, carrying a letter. Raising an eyebrow as I helped the owl, by retrieving the letter from its leg, I looked carefully at it and smiled with delight when I saw who it was from. Obviously my dear sister Petunia would be the only one I know at this point, who would write on regular white notebook paper, with a regular black pen. I mean honestly, it had even taken some serious coaxing to convince her to use owl post, which to my relief, she eventually, though reluctantly agreed to do.

"Your sister?" Zander asked and at my nod, he gave a nod of his own, before asking the boys what they wanted for lunch. As they told him and he pulled out his wand to begin preparations, I opned the envelope and began to read, my smile turning upside down as I did.

~Dear Rose

Where to begin? Two days ago Vernon and I witnessed our child- my precious daughter Darci, doing the thing again. You know how I've mentioned it before, how I've seen her doing... Magic, I've seen her doing it a lot lately and had tried my best to hide it from Vernon, but the other day, There was no hiding it. The other day, she was levitating things! Not just one THING, but THINGS! It was a little scary actually, I'd seen her lift small things before, like toys or her afternoon treat, but not that day, she'd nearly gotten seriously hurt as her shelf of books almost fell on her but before it could hit her, t was in the air, just floating there! Her father was furious, nearly popping with rage at how his little girl was a FREAK, he called her a disgrace and shunned her. So after that, yesterday Vernon insisted we chuck her out immediately, "Throw her in an orphanage!" He'd yelled but Oh Rose, I just couldn't bring myself to do something so cruel to my little girl, I love her no matter what, she's mine, I'd almost lost her at four months you know, but she's a fighter! Then after that, we had a huge fight, and I- I left Vernon. Yes, I know what you must be thinking, but i had no other choice! I was wondering if we (meaning Dudley, Darci and I) could stay with you? Just until I can get back on my feet, we won't be trouble, I swear! Please consider respond with your answer.

Your sister Petunia

P.S Dudley, Darci and I are staying in the High Town Hotel room 163.~

"So, Petunia's only daughter is a witch." I heard Zander laugh as he read from over my shoulder, "Oooooooh the irony."

I nodded, "She told me awhile ago, I just hope she's alright after everything."

"She'll be alright," Zander began, "I'm just starting to think about how The Whole Harry thing will affect little Darci." He finished as he now turned back to his meal preparation and added the finishing touches before giving the boys their lunch.

"Well, No one should know anything really about Harry as a Potter and since Petunia asked, I'm wondering, do you think they could possibly stay with us for a time?" I asked looking at him as with a wave of his wand, he sent a summoning to everyone else, letting them know that it was time for lunch.

My husband smiled, walked over to me and kissed me softly, "I suppose they could." Then as an afterthought, he added, "You know, this forest we live in is really big, and I think it would be real fun it we even build them a place close by here, you know, a place where your sister can independently raise her children without the worry of Vernon coming for her. It would be so easy to do using magic, we could put protective wards on it, and I can see if Sirius and Remus want to help." I nodded and smiled as he kissed me again.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" Harry and Henry exclaimed in unison, covering their eyes as Amber entered the room with Sapphire and Jade.

"No, awwwww." My strawberry blonde daughter corrected and I grinned.

Zander and I laughed, "I'll go inform Xayla, Sirius, and Remus of your sister's coming." Zander said, turning he ruffled Harry and Henrys hair and left the room.

"He just doesn't wanna make more lunch." I pretend to pout as Toby and little Relena then walked into the room, the older carrying an envelope in his hand as he did.

"So when can we go to Diagon Ally?" Harry and Henry asked in unison and Toby nodded, Hogwarts is upon us!"

I shrugged, "How's next Friday? Right now we have to worry about your Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Darci." I said and the boys nodded.

Sighing I then remembered that I needed to write back and so standing up, I went and grabbed a piece of parchment and a black feather quill from a drawer, and giving my husband a smile when he reentered with Sirius and the others, I told him that he was making lunch and with that, I sat back down and began to write a response to my sister.

~Dear Tuny

Hey, I hope you're alright, The family said that it was fine for you to stay here until your ready to leave, but instead of having to throw a bunch of money into a new house, my husband Zander proposed the idea of while you stay here, he, Sirius, and Remus (Two friends of mine) using magic to build you your own house not to far from here so we'll be able to help you out and yet, you can't be independent. Let me know what you think when we pick you up pick up in one week, (next Wednesday)

Your sister Rose~

 **(One Week Later)**

"Come on Rose, let's go." Zander said taking my hand.

"Now you two behave yourselves." I said sternly to Harry and Henry who had gotten into the habit of causing mischief, thanks to Sirius. Harry and Henry even had their very own Marauder names now. Harry was Prongs Jr. Or Prongslet and Henry was Nightwing.

"I'm sorry mum." Henry began grinning.

"But we can't make any promises." Harry finished. I just rolled my eyes and taking Zander's hand, we left, heading for The High Town Hotel.

 **(Petunia's POV)**

I was just serving lunch to Dudley and Darci when their was a knock on the door. Telling the two children to stay seated, I Walked over to the door And asked, "Who's there?" I swear to God, if it was Vernon again, I'd lose it.

"It's Rose and Zander." Came my sister's voice. I smiled and without another word, I opened the door. I smiled at the pair of them as they stood hand in hand both.

Letting go of her husband, Rose hurried over and gave me a tight hug which I returned with a laugh.

"Come in, I just made lunch." I said, letting go of my sister, and holding the door open for Zander to enter. As he entered, he held out his hand for me, which I gladly took and gave a firm shake before letting go, closing the door and turning to my children with a smile.

"Dudley, Darci." I said, looking directly at my son and daughter, who returned my gaze, "This is your Aunt Rose and Uncle Zander, they are here to help. So, I expect that you two will treat them with just as much respect as you show me. Understand?" At both children nods, I smiled. Turning to Rose I then eagerly asked, "So, where exactly do you guys live anyway?"

At this, Zander grinned and putting a finger to his lips, he whispered, "Now that's a secret."

At this, my strawberry blonde haired sister gave a laugh as my eyebrow shot in the air. "It's under protective charms, so we can't reveal the location." I looked at Rose and nodded, now understanding.

"is it up north though?" I couldn't help but ask and with a grin, Rose shrugged, "We get snow."

Zander then spoke next in a cheerful tone, "Don't worry Petunia, We live in a nice home, the area is very beautiful, you'll love it. Better still is that we've started on your house."

I smiled at him, "Alright then, Would you two like some lunch?"

"We ate before we came," Was Rose's reply, then, "Have you three all packed?" I nodded, gesturing at our cases. "All ready to go!"

* * *

 **A/N: Review and tell me what you think:D**


	13. Birthday: Day 1 of 3

**A/N: Hey guys, Quick Question: Would you guys like me to post the rest of everything here once the boys go to Hogwarts or make a sequel fic which will be all Harry's Hogwarts days? Please Review and let me know.** **I hope you like this and quick Disclaimer, I don't own the song parodied in this chapter!**

 **PS: The bold in Harry's POV is Sirius**

* * *

 **Severus POV**

"So, Petunua and her children have disappeared?" The Headmaster asked as he looked into my eyes and I nodded.

"I went in disguise to speak with Vernon and he _oh so kindly_ informed me that Petunia left because it was discovered by them that their daughter Darci Marjorie Dursley has magic within her."

The Headmaster nodded with a sigh. "This may have something to do with the Harry being somewhere we can't find situation." The comment was a mutter, something more to himself then anyone else, but I caught it and gave a noise of agreement.

"I suppose we'll see when the boy comes to school."

"Yes, I suppose we will." The Headmaster finished and I gave a nod, for we knew Harry would come as anyone would know that it is his birthright, the only real question would be, who is he coming as? Once we figured that out, the rest would fall into place quite perfectly.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Okay, get a grip, get the hang of this broomstick  
it's like slipping my feet into one big adventure  
This way is left, but which is right?  
Well now I'll be circling in circles all night.

(Oh, so this is forward? No problem!)

I can't believe I can do this and more,  
to soar in the sky like I walk on the floor.  
Out of my shell, not closed up like I've been  
Look out world,

this is me,  
Harry's Here!

For a moment all of me  
is alive and at home in the sky.  
I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand,  
not stubbing my toes, getting stuck on the land.

For a moment life is cool  
i'm a fly in the world's bluest skies.  
This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be.  
For a moment, just a moment, lucky me.

 **If only for one moment, I had shared with them all my doubts**  
 **They'd be here, to see you shine**  
 **Oh, why did they have to go!**

Everything's newer  
and brighter and bluer  
and truer to life than before  
watch me soar!

For a moment I'm complete  
With a grin and a gleam in my eye!  
My fingers are sweaty and I really don't care  
if even my glasses have slipped off of my face.

For a moment I can feel  
all the dreams I've been dreaming are real.  
Wish my parents could see it  
The sky is My calling  
For a moment, just a moment I belong.

 **I will show you young Harry**

 **And the moment that you see**  
 **I'll keep you close, My godson**  
 **And tell the tale of The Potter's to you**  
 **Tell their great and mighty tale to you!**  
(For a moment, just a moment I belong!)

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

I smiled with nothing short of pure excitement as I watched my nephew up in the sky. For his and Henry's birthday this year, we decided to make a three day affair of it, first spending one full day with each of them, starting July 29th. introducing them each individually to the true magic of the wizarding world. Obviously, they knew a thing or two, as they've seen Zander and the others do magic, but now, we (Not really me as I've no magic within me to speak of) would teach them so much more! After a quick contest, Harry had won and now here we were. Zander and I standing down here full of pride and Harry, our perfect nephew up there, in the never ending blue skies with Sirius, who swore he could train him to be just like James which I knew was true, though I was doubtful as to if he could be taught in one lesson.

"Aunt Rose!" Suddenly came my nephew's voice as he now sped down and landed lightly on his feet beside me, Sirius not far behind. "Padfoot says I'm a real natural! Just like my dad was!" He said and I nodded.

"Really? That's amazing, considering from what I know, your mother was awful on a broom." I said and he laughed with glee as Sirius nodded.

"Oh yeah, I remember one time when she tried to hex ole' Prongsie, she chased him everywhere but couldn't catch him because as soon as he could, he just hopped on his broom and flew off, she was so furious.." he grinned and even at this, I gave a laugh, remembering Lily saying something about that time in a letter she'd sent me one time.

"Yes sir, you sure are very lucky that you're more like your dad in that aspect." I told Harry with if possible, even more pride and he nodded.

"I can't wait to play Quidditch with Henry!" The green eyed boy added and Zander raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know Hen will be any good? What if he doesn't even like flying?"

The Potter shrugged, "Fine, but either way, I can't wait until we go to Hogwarts!" He said and my husband nodded.

"It's so very exciting, your first year!"

Harry gave a nod of agreement, "It is, I can't wait to get my wand!"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Everyone then looked at Sirius, who was holding his broom in his hand now, obviously assuming that lessons were over for now.

"Reminds you of what?" My nephew asked and with his question, his godfather grinned.

"I got you and Henry some amazing presents awhile back and have been waiting for your eleventh birthday to give them to the two of you.

 **Henry's POV**

"It was a dream, just- Just a dream." Were the only words that kept spilling from my ever quivering lips as I sat up in my now messy bed, sweat running down my every limb as fear coursed through what seemed to be my very soul.

I'd had the dream again.

What could it possibly mean?

What should I do?"

Every so often for the last few weeks- No, for the last few months- Since about last October, I'd been having these... were they dreams? I don't know, I actually couldn't be sure but either way, it was something and I was seeing it.

At first, I honestly hadn't even had any doubts and had assumed that what I was seeing was just a weird set of repeating dreams, but then I had decided to tell Harry and that's when the fear had begun. I hadn't even told my cousin much, just that I was seeing some pretty scary things in my sleep and that's when the green eyed boy had given me my first set of doubts.

"Sometimes I do too, but when I told Aunt Rose, she said I was actually seeing my past, you know like I have really good memory or something. Maybe you should talk to her too." He'd said in a nutshell, the nonchalant tone of his voice, declaring quite loudly that he unlike me, he had not been kept up night after night by what he was seeing in his sleep and that's when I, Henry had begun my slow change from thinking I was perfectly normal, to thinking that maybe I was something more, someone very unique, even for a Wizard.

I was way too scared to tell anyone else, so I simply didn't, going about the next days and then weeks, acting as though nothing was wrong, hoping that maybe they would chalk up my change in behavior to puberty and all that rubbish and at first it did seem to work. No one asked questions, or gave me any sign that they thought something was wrong, yet despite this, it felt to me as though they all knew. Dad was ever more observant it seemed and Aunt Xayla seemed to see right through my facade. My attempts to remain naive and innocent, my letting Harry learn it all first so that I could have more time, even if not that much to think and make my own conclusions of everything.

"Thanks for letting him win champ." Aunt Xayla had said quietly, patting me on the back and so scared that she knew why I'd lost on purpose, I'd shivered inwardly.

"He deserves to go first." I said, simply smiling and she it seemed, bought the excuse for now.

Now finally, deciding to get out of bed, as I'd accidentally fallen asleep while trying, curled up in my bed, to attempt to figure out my life, while Harry flew, I got to my feet, and headed toward the bathroom, just as the bedroom door opened behind me and someone walked in.

I turned swiftly to see Dad walking in behind Harry. Both were laughing and talking about getting something or other, when they noticed me and stopped.

"Hey Henwing!" My "Brother" waved, calling me by his favourite mixed version of my regular and Marauder names. He must be used to by now seeing me after a nightmare.

"Hey Prarry." I gave a forced smile as I waved back, then to Dad, "Finish already?"

He nodded, "You okay son?"

Shoot! Harry must be used to seeing me, but obviously, he wasn't.

"Yes, just a nightmare." I quickly assured in my most nonchalant voice and though he gave me a skeptical look, he nodded.

"Sirius says he has a present for us today." Harry grinned as he now walked fully into the middle of the room as I stretched with a nod. "He's giving us each one today, one tomorrow and the rest after we finish at Diagon Ally."

"Awesome!" I finally declared, glad for the excuse to genuinely smile.

I was so thankful for my family and what they did for me, because they ALWAYS DID do so much for me and I have no idea where or what I would be without them.

"Come on, let's go!" Dad finally interrupted us with a laugh and together, Harry and I nodded in unison as we followed him, my body having now cooled and that horrifying dream now slipping away as usual with the cover of my family to shield me. The only real question remaining though now, was for how long could they cover me?

 **Harry's POV**

When we entered the kitchen to eat supper before we could open a few presents, I smiled when I saw Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Darci sitting at the table, all locked in varies degrees of conversation. The house that Uncle Zander, Sirius and Remus had built them had truly been spacious and beautiful, with two floors, four bedrooms and many other rooms and though they did sleep there, they were often over here with the rest of us and despite the crowdedness that often filled the house with everyone inside, no one really minded. Family was everything to all of us and because of this, dinners and our doors were always wide open for everyone we cared for, who wanted to attend.

"Hey birthday boys!"

"Almost birthday boys!" The two of us, Henry and I corrected in unison with a laugh and Mom shook her head with a laugh of her own.

"Because he was so persistent and eager to give you your gifts, Zander and I have decided to allow Sirius to give you them before dinner." Aunt Rose said, now turning to us and with a cheer, we turned to look at Sirius who was just re-entering the room, after having left to get the gifts from his room."

"Here you go."

 **Xayla POV**

Both smiling widely, the two boys eagerly began unwrapping their presents, each stopping dead when they saw what they'd recieved.

"So, what do you think?" My husband asked as the two boys pulled out their gifts with wide smiles on their faces.

"Is this a- is this a map? A map of Hogwarts?" It was Harry who had spoken, his voice quieting full of awe as he stared down as the folded map.

"Yes it is!" I smiled at Sirius' glee, knowing that he truly had been excited to give the boys their gifts.

"How in the world did you get that back." Rose whispered from beside me and with his all too familiar grin, Sirius said.

"I got it back years ago. Remember when I would sneak out to get things from my house, you know before we reunited with Remus?" Everyone nodded, especially Rose, remembering all to well the state that Sirius had been in at that time. "Yes well, during that time, I wanted the three main things that I felt rightfully belonged to James after everything and though we all created it, that map was apart of those things. So, starting with that, I went and got all the items I wanted without issue."

"This was my Dad's?" Harry was in awe himself.

"Who's was this?" It was Henry who had spoken as he in his hands held the pensive that I had gotten for him but wanted Sirius to actually give to him. I knew lately that something was very wrong with his sleeping pattern and the way he was acting and I also knew that whatever it was he didn't want anyone to know about. So, by giving him that item my hope it that it will help him in sorting out whatever it is that he needs to sort out.

"it was actually mine when I was younger." I say and he smiles at me, knowing that I do know something is wrong but am only trying to help.

"thank you Aunt Xayla..." he whispers and I know he is being honest.

"You're very welcome." I tell him just as Toby is yelling that he wants food.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review and let me know what you guys think. This chapter took me awhile because it has to go p** **erfectly with the next ones. so Anyway, please all of you review and tell me how I did!**

 **Thanks**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
